Breaking the Habit
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Shaggy has an addiction and he doesn't want anyone to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Habit:**

 **Disclaims: All rights belong to their rightful owners. C:**

 **Summary: After three years that Shaggy became friends with the Scooby Doo gang, he becomes more guilty that he has kept a dark secret from all of them. Especially from one of members that he has been in love with since the past summer. Rated M.**

* * *

 **|Chapter One|**

Another mystery is solved by them, they celebrate as usual going to the 'Malt Shop'. Shaggy orders the usual, a huge sundae with different toppings and whatnot. This time, Shaggy was not in the mood to eat sundaes with Scooby. Shaggy was irritated and feeling more anxious as the time went by. Scooby enjoyed himself, eating his seconds even though he worried about Shaggy. The rest of the gang talked about a different subject probably involving new cases or whatever. They didn't care to notice that something was wrong with Shaggy.

Shaggy was awfully quiet, he was staring down at his hands most of the time, lost in his thoughts, he wasn't interested in what the his friends were talking about. They had carried on without him, they were very oblivious at times .

 _I wonder if they would stop talking to me if they found out that I was a pothead..._ thought Shaggy, feeling insecure, he never wanted to admit that he was addicted to smoking weed but he knew deep down that he had a problem and he didn't want to face it.

It was getting late, they left the Malt Shop later on. Fred had dropped Daphne and Velma off at their houses, it was just Shaggy and Scooby then. Fred tried making small talk with Shaggy but he was being distant. Fred wondered what was bothering Shaggy.

Fred got to Shaggy's house, Shaggy got out of the van quickly.

"Thanks." said Shaggy.

Scooby followed behind Shaggy as he closed the door of the van. Through the window, Fred called out to Shaggy, "Hey, uh, is everything okay?" Shaggy held on to the straps on his backpack tightly, he felt anxious. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"...Okay, if anything I'm here for you. See ya tomorrow buddy." said Fred, trying not assume too much. Shaggy waved goodbye as Fred drove off.

Shaggy looked down at Scooby and said, "You can go inside the house without me, I'm going for a walk." Scooby nodded and Shaggy said, "I won't be long alright, old pal." Shaggy stroked Scooby's head.

"Alright, see you in a bit." replied Scooby walking off, going inside the house.

Shaggy let out a deep sigh and he dug his hands deep into his pockets starting to walk down the block. Once he was four blocks away from his house, Shaggy stopped at the corner of the sidewalk and took out a joint from his pocket.

"Finally..." said Shaggy to himself, he hadn't smoke all day.

Usually Shaggy would go to the football field after school to smoke for a good five to ten minutes before he would go met up with his friends and Scooby. But today, he hadn't had any time what so ever. Right after school, Shaggy received a boring lecture from his last block teacher. Afterwards, Fred saw him after school and wanted to go find Velma and Daphne so they can go to the haunted mansion to solve some clues.

Shaggy had been so annoyed that he hadn't had time to smoke. That is why Shaggy had been so quiet the whole evening, he would usually make silly jokes, but this time, he just didn't feel like being with his friends.

Shaggy had felt so much anger towards the gang, he wished that he hadn't had friends in the first place. Now that Shaggy thought of it again, he shrugged sadly. Looking down at his shoes, Shaggy shut his eyes close.

 _How can I think this way about them..._ thought Shaggy as he inhaled the smoke and let out smoke through his nostrils.

Shaggy opens his eyes and looks down at the joint in his hand, he has a strong urge just to drop it and step on it. Maybe leave it forever as in to stop smoking pot. How often Shaggy wished he can stop.

 _B_ ut _I can't..._ thought Shaggy to himself. Without smoking a joint, Shaggy wouldn't be able to control his emotions, he would get a bad temper and fight with everyone. _Hate_ everyone for no reason, Shaggy hated that so much about himself.

Shaggy tried taking his mind off the thought, the last thing he wanted to do is hurt people. Especially the ones he cared the most, if Shaggy ever hurt his friends over a stupid joint, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Shaggy looked up at the night sky, paying close attention to the stars. _So many stars..._ thought Shaggy to grinned, the full moon looking back down at him. Shaggy began recalling a memory from last summer.

* * *

 _"It sure is a lovely night, huh? I've always enjoyed strolling beneath the full moon." Shaggy looks towards Velma's way, she nodded smiling, "I, too enjoy walking," Velma looks up the sky._

 _"By the light of the silvery moon," she giggles to herself._

 _Shaggy looks at her confusedly but he laughs along with Velma. "Ah yeah, that's a good one." he replies not really getting the joke, he asks then, "Wait, where is it funny?"_

 _Velma turns around to look at Shaggy, "Oh, by the light of the silvery moon?"_ _Shaggy nods saying, "Yeah."_

 _Velma continues smiling saying, "Oh, it's just an old song." Velma sighs then, "But I must confess, I do have a soft spot for it."_

 _Velma hums to herself, walking down the beach leaving Shaggy behind as he starts imagining himself singing the song to Velma._

* * *

Shaggy throws away his joint and starts walking back home, he smirks to himself as he quietly hums to himself. "By the light of the silvery moon..."

When Shaggy walks into his house, he is surprised to hear his parents fighting over something so incredibly stupid.

Shaggy looks at his parents, his father notices him and yells, "Where the heck have you been, Norville?" Shaggy clears his throat, afraid that he might get caught smoking. "I was with my friends."

"At this time?" said Mr. Rogers angrily, "Are you serious?"

Shaggy didn't reply, instead he looked down at his shoes. Mr. Rogers is standing in front of him, looking down at Shaggy. "You smell a bit odd," he says.

Shaggy's heart raises, _oh gosh if my dad like, finds out...he'll kill me._ thought Shaggy.

Shaggy looks deep into his dad's eyes, he tries to look possibly as much sober in front his dad, but he sees the room spinning and the atmosphere cloudy.

"Get to bed now, Norville." said Mr. Rogers, smacking Shaggy in the back of his head.

Shaggy just nods and sadly walks away, when Shaggy walks down the small staircase down the basement which is his bedroom. Shaggy finds Scooby asleep on the bed already, he smiles at the sight before taking off his backpack.

Shaggy sits on the edge of bed, taking off his shoes and his pants. Sheldon closes his eyes, the thought of Velma makes him smile. _I wonder what she is doing right now...she is probably reading a book or maybe sleeping..._ Shaggy looks towards his night stand where his clock is, it says 11:30 pm.

 _Dang...time is going by so slow..._ thought Shaggy as he laid back on his pillows and covered himself, he looked up at the glowing stars on his ceiling. Shaggy sees the stars suddenly shape into Velma's face and body.

Shaggy brings himself back to the memory when she had pulled into a breath taking kiss, boy, did it sweep him off his feet. Shaggy brings his finger to touch his lips, even to this day he can feel the tingling feeling of where her lips had been.

 _But she didn't feel anything..._ thought Shaggy to himself, he opens his eyes and reality hits him _hard._

Shaggy lets out a deep sigh, _who am I kidding...?_ he turned on his side, hugging himself tightly. _She'll never be mine. I'm not smart enough for her. I'm a fucking pot head._


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking the Habit:**

 **Disclaims: All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **|Chapter Two|**

It was the middle of summer five years ago, the summer before Shaggy started high school. Summer for upcoming freshmen is hard since they go through new changes, the summer that changes a teen before they start high school. A summer of finding who you basically are. Shaggy was in this situation, he was trying to find himself, he was trying out new things.

It had been raining all week in the middle of June. Who thought that it would rain a lot in the summer, the season where you hang out or go out for a swim? For Shaggy, sure he was a very lazy person, but he hated not having anything to do. But Shaggy loved an adventure as always.

This adventure was the cause of his addiction.

Shaggy called up his long time friend, Greg, who was known to be a troublemaker and going to juvenile for four times in a row. Shaggy didn't care that his friend had been such a rebel all throughout middle school, even though it surprised Shaggy that Greg, who was a straight A's student and a goody two shoes turned all bad at the start of sixth grade.

"Hey man, wanna come over to my basement and chill?" asked Shaggy, holding his phone to his ear leaning his back against his headboard. Shaggy was bored out of his mind, there was literally nothing to do in his basement and his parents weren't around the house at the time.

"Finally someone calls me, fucking bored out of my mind man." said Greg.

Shaggy chuckled and then said, "Try to bring some fun shit man."

"Yeah alright, well I'll see ya like in a bit." replied Greg.

"Alright." said Shaggy, ending the phone call.

* * *

Shaggy got up from his bed, walking over to his basement door. Shaggy opened the door and grinned to see Greg standing there. Greg was wet from head to toe, his purple flannel shirt wet from the drizzling rain and his old converses covered in mud.

"Sup man?" Shaggy moving aside to let Greg walk inside.

"Mind if I take off my shoes?" asked Greg.

"Yeah sure." said Shaggy walking over to his bed, he let himself drop on the bed causing the bed to creak loudly. Greg took off his shoes, along with his flannel shirt leaving him with only his white muscle shirt that had a logo of a happy face. Shaggy let out a sigh, speaking up he asked, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Um, not sure. Got any movies?" asked Greg moving his long brown bangs back from his eyes with his fingers. "Well, I got some scary movies." replied Shaggy. "Sure, let's watch those...as long as one of them got a lesbian scene in 'em."

Shaggy laughed, "Like, if my mom caught me having any of those movies, she'd kill me." Greg shrugged and smiled, he walked over to Shaggy's T.V. where there was a small shelf filled with a few movies and CD's. "You're parent's raised you a prude." said Greg jokingly.

"Hah, shut up dude." said Shaggy throwing a small pillow towards Greg.

"Friday the 13th?" asked Greg dodging the flying pillow, Shaggy considered it but shrugged. "Thank god, that movie is so fucking lame." replied Greg. Greg kept on searching for a movie when he spot the movie Evil Dead the classic one. "Yep, we are watching this totally." said Greg, taking out the disc and putting it in the CD player.

Before Shaggy and Greg started the movie, they went upstairs to the house to grab a bowl of popcorn and soda cans. When they came back to the basement, Greg pressed play on the movie.

"Man, I have never felt so lame right now." said Greg as he laid down next to Shaggy.

Shaggy giggled back, "Hey, at least we get to see a hot chick get her clothes taken off by a bunch of branches." Greg grabbed a handful of popcorn and put them all in his mouth, "Still lame." replied Greg with the popcorn in his mouth.

"I was so fucking hungry." said Greg as swallowed hard. "Same." replied Shaggy.

Greg grinned and dug his hand down in front of his black skinny jeans, Shaggy's eyes widen and he looked away trying to pay attention to the movie. Greg took out a bag of weed from his boxers and nudged Shaggy with his elbow. "Look what I've got here." said Greg, his eyes staring deep into Shaggy's eyes.

Shaggy looked down at the bag and gulped, "Whoa, like...if my parents walk in..."

"They aren't home, Shaggy." interrupted Greg, "We can do whatever we want..." leaning in close which left Shaggy a bit breathless. Greg quickly pulled away and asked casually, "Besides, aren't they working right now or something?"

Shaggy felt himself blush, he looked down at the bowl of popcorn, "Like, yeah." replied Shaggy, stuttering a bit. "Alright, cool." replied Greg, grabbing a nearby magazine and placing it on his lap. Greg started taking out bits from the bag of the weed, he was making a joint.

"Have you ever smoked pot?" asked Greg.

"Nope..." replied Shaggy, he tried paying attention the movie instead. _Don't look...don't look..._

Greg stared at Shaggy, looking surprised, "Well...this will be your first time then." said Greg, rolling the joint and licking the paper to close the joint.

"Um, I don't know, I rather not do it." said Shaggy.

"C'mon, Shaggy. Just once, man." said Greg handing over the joint. Shaggy looked deep into Greg's eyes.

"Alright...fuck it." said Shaggy, considering it again. _It wouldn't be so bad to just try once wouldn't it?_

Greg took out a lighter from his pocket and lit up the joint for Shaggy. Before Greg gives Shaggy the joint, he takes a hit first. Greg lets out a deep sigh, the smoke coming out of his nose. Shaggy carefully watches, amazed by the look on Greg's face.

Greg opens his eyes and hands it over to Shaggy. Shaggy takes the joint and looks at Greg, he looks back at Shaggy.

Shaggy licks his lips and places the joint against his lips, he inhales in which causes him to start coughing the smoke out immediately. Greg is worried for a split second and places his hand on Shaggy's back.

"Are you okay?" Greg asks.

Shaggy coughs a few more times before finally nodding. Shaggy quickly places the joint back to his lips and takes another hit. Shaggy feels his heart slow down and his whole body instantly relax. Shaggy closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling.

Greg takes the joint from Shaggy's hand and leans into Shaggy's ear, "Remember when we were friends with benefits...?" asked Greg. Shaggy started giggling a bit too much at the thought.

Shaggy nodded, "Oh yeah, last year right...?"

Greg and Shaggy had been friends since elementary, as they grew up together they began to get feelings for each other. They started off as friends with benefits in seventh grade, no one had knew. Just both of them. Greg had been his first kiss, close to being his first everything. But they decided to just be friends instead once eighth grade had started. Greg had gotten a girlfriend and realized he wasn't gay, but instead he realized he was bisexual.

But even then, they secretly liked each other more than friends, more than friends who had benefits.

"Wanna be friends with benefits again...?" asked Greg seductively, placing his hand on Shaggy's lap. Before Shaggy could react or give a answer, a pair of lips crashed against his own.

Shaggy felt life begin to spin. He was drunken with lust and intoxicated for the first time in his life. Back then, Shaggy hadn't know that smoking pot would cause a big impact on himself. Especially, for the next four years in high school. Shaggy's world would begin to crumble into pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking the Habit:**

 **Disclaims: All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **|Chapter Three|**

Walking down the hallways of Coolsville High must of have been one of the few things that Shaggy hated about coming to school. Usually Fred and Daphne were walking around the school, holding hands and showing public displays of affection. Velma was in the library very early to talk with the librarian or read a few novels. Before school started, Shaggy would go under the bleachers at the football field to take a few hits. No one was really at school in the morning, or more so at the football field.

This was the only time Shaggy could smoke, either in the morning, during lunch, or after school.

But lately, people were constantly interrupting Shaggy when he was about to smoke. Shaggy was awfully having a lot of problems at school, he was often stressed out. Especially since it was his last year in high school. But, instead of enjoying his senior year, he was having to deal with taking all the missed classes he was suppose to take in the past three years. Shaggy didn't have all of his credits unfortunately, and now he was having to deal with getting all of his shit together at the last minute.

Shaggy thought of dropping out of high school so many times, but he knew his parents would kick him out of the house. Shaggy didn't want that to happen, he knew that alone with the thought of his parents finding out that he smokes pot, he knew that for sure they would disown him. Thanks to Velma, at least he wasn't completely falling apart in school.

Shaggy had study hall with Velma, so he'd meet up with her and she would help him with the work plus studying for the exams. Shaggy liked spending time with Velma, he loved the fact that she was so smart and so kind to help him with the work even if there is slight tension from what had happened two years ago during summer school.

Shaggy still remembers the day when they had kissed, he thinks of the kiss every once in a while. When Velma helps him with his work from his past classes, he can't help but stare at her lips. Velma's lips were tempting and very appealing for Shaggy, sometimes he had the urge to kiss her just to see how she'd react but he didn't have the guts to do it for he knew that she probably wouldn't like it...or would she?

Velma was gonna help Shaggy out with his past assignments again today, he was anticipating to be in her presence. Without Velma, he'd be so lost right now even though he has already ended up becoming a lost cause.

* * *

Shaggy closes his eyes, letting the drug intoxicate his mind and body. Shaggy gets to class and sits down in his desk. Once again, he was late to his fourth period, he'd had taken another hit during lunch break. The teacher, Mr. Hayes, a tall intelligent man in his late 50's had once again gotten after Shaggy for getting late. However, this teacher noticed Shaggy's behavior. Shaggy looked too calm, his eyes were bloodshot, and the young boy could barely even walk.

Mr. Hayes hadn't said anything, at least not yet, he didn't want to cause a big scene because Mr. Hayes had always thought Shaggy was a nice kid. Shaggy didn't disturb his class like some of his other students, the boy was often quiet and to himself throughout class.

Shaggy tried focusing as much as he could, but the room was spinning, he even started hallucinating a bit. The people in the class gave Shaggy a stare, they could smell the stench coming from Shaggy's clothes. They had known that Shaggy smoked, but some hadn't said anything even though there was rumors circulating outside of the hallways after the class period had ended.

Throughout the class period, Shaggy just kept his head down, he fell asleep during class. When the bell rang and everyone left, Mr. Hayes walked over to Shaggy's desk and shook Shaggy's shoulder gently. "Norville Rogers." said Mr. Hayes, with a serious tone. Shaggy brought his head up slowly, the high was slowly going away already but it still lingered.

Shaggy sleepily wiped the small drool from the corner of his mouth, he moved his hair away from his eyes, "Yes...Mr. Hayes?"

"Let's be serious here, and you better say the truth, did you take anything before you came into my class?" asked Mr. Hayes seriously, he crossed his arms to his chest, looking at Shaggy's every move.

His brown eyes widen when he heard Mr. Hayes ask him that, Shaggy quickly stood up grabbing his backpack and his things. "Oh...like, what do you mean?" asked Shaggy.

"You know what I mean, Norville," said Mr. Hayes, "I just want you to be honest with me, are you doing drugs?" Shaggy shivered slightly, he shifted his eyes, not wanting to look into the teacher's eyes. With a whisper, Shaggy said, "Please, don't tell anyone."

Mr. Hayes frown, taking in Shaggy's appearance, the boy's eyes were hollow and held sadness. Maybe a bit of regret. Mr. Hayes knew that he could lose his job if he didn't take Shaggy to the office right now. But the teacher spared his student and began a lecture instead.

"Norville, or may I call you Shaggy yes?" asked Mr. Hayes, Shaggy gave the teacher a nod. "Next time you walk into my class half an hour late, coming intoxicated as you were today, I'm going to have to take you to the office." Shaggy bit his lip nervously, "You wouldn't want that would you?" asked Mr. Hayes.

"No, sir." replied Shaggy. Mr. Hayes looked at Shaggy for a little longer before giving out a sigh and finally saying, "Get to class, wouldn't want to get late to the next one would you?" Mr. Hayes started walking over to his own desk. Shaggy started walking towards the door, "Yeah, well, see you tomorrow Mr. Hayes." replied Shaggy before leaving out the door.

Mr. Hayes watched Shaggy leave his class, he shrugged and sat down, looking at the stack of papers he was going to have to grade for the next hour since it was his planning period.

 _Poor boy, so young yet damaged._


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking the Habit**

 **Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Quick note: Aaron Taylor Johnson is Greg. Here is a link if you guys would like to have a better image in mind of Greg.**

. /2009/08/aaron_johnson_24472_

* * *

 **|Chapter Four|**

"Did you finally get a hold on those missing assignments?" asked Velma, taking out her laptop and turning it on. "Yeah, here you go." replied Shaggy, taking out a few crumbled papers from his backpack. This was Shaggy's favorite part of his day, he rarely got to see Velma because she was always in her classes. Velma had a lot planned for her future after high school while Shaggy was just trying to get through a day in hell. Shaggy was glad to have a friend like Velma, she always found a way to help him even when she had a very tight schedule.

"Jinkies, this a lot Shaggy." stated Velma, glancing up to Shaggy who nervously laughed. "...Yeah, I know. Sorry, but I really do need your help." Shaggy placed a hand on Velma's arm, "You're my only _hope_." Velma gave him that warm smile that always managed to make Shaggy's heart flutter. "Alright, well...let's start. We don't have a lot of time." said Velma.

An hour passes by when the bell rings for next period, Shaggy is putting his stuff away while Velma was already on her way to her next class. "Would you mind leaving me to my next class?" asked Velma. "Sure, of course." replied Shaggy, adjusting the straps on his backpack. Shaggy walked beside Velma, he looked at her and smiled admiring her features. Velma had noticed and smiled back, "So, it's Chemistry that you have in last block?" asked Velma.

Shaggy sighed deeply, he was pretty bummed out about the subject. He always got to that class late, everyone was rowdy all the time and the teacher was always getting on his case. "Yeah, like, the teacher always gets on my nerves man."

"You were that failing that class too, right?" asked Velma.

Shaggy nodded, his stress coming back. "I hate that class."

Velma pat Shaggy's arm and with a comforting voice, she said "It's okay, Shaggy. I believe in you."

"Do you really?" asked Shaggy, "Cause I am so used to being told that I'm not going to graduate due to the fact that I am like, a huge airhead." Velma chuckled softly and shook her head side to side a little. "You may not be down to earth all the time but if anything, you are a really wise person."

"What makes you think that, V...?" Shaggy felt his skin get goosebumps.

Velma stopped in her tracks, she held Shaggy's arm to stop him too in his tracks. Velma looked up to Shaggy, staring at him straight in the eye. " _In your eyes, I can see that you've been through a lot of pain."_

Shaggy looked away from Velma's gaze, they had shared a moment that shouldn't have happened because she only looked at him like that when they had that case with the lake monster.

"We all go through it, but yeah, anyways like...I need to get to class already." said Shaggy, he was already heading a different direction in the hallway. "See you later, Velma."

Velma stood there, feeling confused about Shaggy's behavior and the fact that his eyes looked a bit bloodshot.

 _Is there something that he might be hiding...?_

"Wait, Shaggy," said Velma trying to catching up to Shaggy. She grabbed his arm, "You smell a little funny..." she said. Shaggy felt this stomach dropped, he tried acting dumb. "Uh, what do you mean? I smell nothing."

Velma frowned a little, "You're acting a little strange too. Is there something wrong?" Shaggy avoided Velma's piercing gaze, he just shrugged Velma's grip on his arm. "You're just making things up, it's all in your head." Shaggy's felt another knot in his stomach, "Uh...gotta go! Bye." he responded, he literally starting walking fast down the hallway.

Velma stood there, she let out a deep sigh and shook her head in disappointment. She began walking away in the other direction to her class.

* * *

Shaggy didn't want to meet up with the gang afterschool, they all had texted him except Velma asking him where he went. He had lied that he needed to get some work done, none of them question him. As always, they _never expected anything._

Instead, Shaggy was heading over an apartment that wasn't that far from the school. When Shaggy stood outside the door of the old apartment which stunk of alcohol and cigarettes. It was an odor that Shaggy had gotten very used to, this was the apartment of an old friend. As he stood there outside the door, Shaggy worried over the thought of Velma finding out his habits and telling everyonel.

 _I should be more careful._

The door opens and there stood a tall boy similar to Shaggy except he was shirtless wearing only his briefs. It was Greg, he looked so much different now, he was pale and he looked a bit muscular, it was noticeable that he worked out regularly. Greg had his brown hair slightly messy and fainted dark circles around his eyes, he looked like he had barely gotten out of bed. Shaggy noticed quickly that Greg was holding a big bottle in hand almost halfway empty.

"Oh hey," said Greg sleepily rubbing his eye. "What brings you here man?"

Shaggy took a deep breath, "Just needed like some company, school really sucked today." Greg looked at Shaggy up and down this time, "Do you got something at least?" he asked sounding demanding.

Shaggy took off his backpack and opened it, showing Greg what was inside. "It's like, my treat for you." Greg looked up at Shaggy making a smug smile, he stepped aside to let Shaggy walk into the apartment. "Mi casa es tu casa." said Greg enthusiastically.

Shaggy walked in feeling relaxed, he chuckled. Shaggy was glad that Greg wasn't in a bad mood right now, he feared Greg when he was feeling angry. Greg was the only person that he felt he could trust the most.

"Roll a blunt, let's smoke it up." said Greg joking around. "Tell me about your problems, yo."

"Eh, I'm failing hardcore and like, everything is stressing me out." said Shaggy, getting a magazine nearby and and taking out the bag of weed. Greg sat next to Shaggy, changing the channel on the television. "I feel you, I don't got a job right now so money is tight as fuck." replied Greg.

"What about your selling business?" interpreted Shaggy, he meant Greg selling drugs. "It's kinda slow, but it's whatever. A party is coming up so hopefully I'll get to sell my shit there. Maybe I can find myself a new chick, my recent one left me." Greg sadly laugh, "It's been very lonely."

"Oh man, like I get that feeling too." said Shaggy, thinking of Velma. "You're thinking about her huh?" asked Greg, he knew about Velma from all the times Shaggy went to him crying sometimes. Shaggy would come in the middle of the night, to get high and forget about Velma but he'd always end up talking about her.

"Yeah...I think she is founding out that I smoke." said Shaggy, rolling the blunt and lighting it up. Greg grabbed the blunt from Shaggy's hand, "Really?" said Greg, smoking the joint.

"I'm scared that everyone is going to find out, I can't handle my parents finding out. They will kick me out and my friends aren't gonna wanna hang out with a stoner." explained Shaggy, "I really feel like they don't care at all, I wonder if they hate me. Fuck, like...I don't even help at all, I don't get what is my purpose in the whole mystery business. I'm always running away from fake monsters and problems like the coward that I am."

Greg leaned towards Shaggy, he placed his hand on the side of Shaggy's face forcing him to look at him. "Hey, enough with that negative shit. That shit is getting me even more depressed, you just need to hold on. You got me, fuck them if they don't accept the way you are. So what if your a stoner, what is so wrong wanting to smoke some weed to relax from all the bullshit? If your parents kick you out, you can always come here and stay." Greg placed the joint in Shaggy's lips, "As long as you help me sell and make money around here, don't expect me to settle down."

Greg leaned his back on the couch, "Cause I'm willing to be your fuck buddy, but not your lover." Shaggy took in a deep smoke from the joint, he took away the joint from his lips letting a big fog of smoke cover the air. Deep down, Shaggy didn't want to sell drugs or live with Greg, he really cared about Greg but he didn't see himself being in love with Greg. If anything, the person he wanted the most was Velma.

But Shaggy really couldn't say much, knowing that Greg would get mad or bother so Shaggy just nodded. "I get you, thank you man." Shaggy looked towards Greg, he felt intoxicated then, he saw the Greg was looking at him with those blue lustful eyes.

 _I just wanna forget about her..._

Shaggy place his hand on Greg's thigh and leaned forward to kiss Greg hard in the lips. Greg kissed back hungrily, letting his fingers get entangled in Shaggy's hair. Shaggy moved his hand up quickly to grope Greg's crotch, Greg moaned loudly and stood up, Shaggy followed standing up as well. Greg broke the kiss so he can take off Shaggy's shirt, after his shirt came off, Shaggy leaned into Greg's chest to leave hickeys on his chest. Greg unzipped Shaggy's pants pulling them down along with his brief.

Shaggy breathed out heavily, practically panting with lust, he felt the room move when he looked down at Greg on his knees giving Shaggy a blowjob. Shaggy grunted quietly, closing his eyes he pictured Velma instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the OC/Shaggy stuff, trust me there will be more Velma and Shaggy now. C:**

* * *

 **|Chapter Five|**

Velma felt awkward being with Fred and Daphne, they had been flirting and being affectionate with each other in front of Velma, she felt like she was third wheeling hardcore. Velma thought of Shaggy, she was worried about him. She knew that he had been lying about doing homework because he hardly even does any homework, she knew that he was avoiding her and the gang.

 _Why is he avoiding us, what is it that he could be hiding from us…from me?_

Velma looked at the happy couple again, she questioned how they could go back together if they agreed to stay as friends. They all agreed to stay as friends. It angered Velma a bit, she had to hide her feelings from her friends and the boy that she had come to adore and love. It wasn't fair that Fred and Daphne got to be happy but not Velma and Shaggy. But at the same time, Velma knew that Shaggy most likely didn't have feelings for her anymore.

How could she know? Velma noticed the marks on Shaggy's neck, the love bites. Sometimes Velma wanted to know so bad who was doing that Shaggy, who could he be possibly be sleeping with. Was it someone from school? Someone older than all of them? Velma couldn't possibly know because Shaggy never opened up about himself. There was a time where Fred and Daphne had noticed the love bites on Shaggy, they had questioned him and he said, "It's a rash."

They all knew that it wasn't a rash, even though Velma had never gotten a hickey from anyone, she knew that it wasn't a rash. Shaggy was fooling around and that made Velma feel a lot of things. At first, she felt very angry to know that Shaggy was fooling around then she was jealous because she wanted to feel like Shaggy only wanted her but who was she kidding? Velma knew that he had moved on while she stayed infatuated by him. Velma was concerned that he might of caught a disease if he was fooling around with a lot of people.

Velma felt the need to text Shaggy, just to check on him to see if he was alright or maybe if he needed help on his work. Velma did feel a bit lonely seeing Fred and Daphne all in love with each other. It made her wish that it was Shaggy and her. Velma took out her phone and texted Shaggy.

 **V: hey, how are you holding up with the work?**

Velma waited for a reply but never received one, she got a bit more concerned. Shaggy always responded to her text messages. _Should I go over to his place…?_

After a while Velma looked down at her phone again, no text message from him still. Daphne saw the way Velma looked so she spoke up, "Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head off. I got stuff to do, see you guys." Velma stood up to grab her things and put them away, she started walking out of the Malt Shop. Velma started walking to Shaggy's place, he didn't live too far from school and the Malt Shop.

When Velma got to Shaggy's house, she texted Shaggy again.

 **V: I'm here at your house, can you open the door?**

Velma waited for five minutes and didn't get no text message, she decided to knock on the door. Shaggy's mom opened the door and smiled, "Oh hi Velma, I didn't expect you to come over."

"Hi Mrs. Rogers, is Shaggy here?" asked Velma.

"No, I thought he was with you and the others." Mrs. Rogers looked a bit concerned then. Velma was surprised, now she began to worry. Velma lied then and said, "Jinkies, I remember that he was going to stay after school to study at the library" Velma laughed nervously and said, "My bad, Mrs. Rogers, I had forgot. I'm going to head off now, see ya."

Mrs. Rogers didn't think much of it and said "Oh okay, when you see him can you tell him to get home soon because I'm preparing his favorite dinner?" Velma nodded as she walked away. Mrs. Rogers smiled and waved goodbye leaving back inside the house.

Velma was very worried now not to mention upset at Shaggy for lying. Velma decided to call Shaggy then, she kept hearing the phone ring but eventually he answered. Before he can say anything, Velma angrily said "You better get to my house right now. And by now, I mean **now.** "

* * *

Shaggy laid on his side of Greg's bed, looking at the wall...at _nothing._ Greg slept quietly on the other side while Shaggy stayed awake, feeling the effects still but not as much anymore. Shaggy heard his heart beat drum loudly in his ears, times like this is where he felt truly depressed. As much as Shaggy tried to get away, everything always caught their way up to destroy him completely.

No matter how much he wanted to forget Velma, he just couldn't. It hurt having to see her everyday, seeing her happy made him happy but at the same time sad. He wanted to be with her so bad but he knew that she would never want to be with him. Shaggy knew that the kiss was nothing to her, but to him, it was everything. Shaggy wanted to be the reason for Velma's happiness, he wanted to be the center of her world and be everything to her. He loved her so much and it just sucked that she was never going see that or realize it.

Shaggy knew that after high school, they were all going to go their separate ways. Fred and Daphne would settle down and have kids, who knows in a couple of years they might get to continue solving mysteries. Velma would go to college and find a boy who isn't a stoner and such a fuck up. Shaggy felt a sharp pain in his chest, his eyes began to water up wanting to let tears fall. The thought of Velma falling in love with someone, _kissing_ someone else hurt Shaggy so much. Why couldn't he kiss her again at least one more time before she friend zone him? He literally wanted to punch himself then because he should have kissed her again, didn't she feel anything in that kiss?

Shaggy was overthinking too much that he hadn't heard his phone ringing, Greg had to kick Shaggy so he could answer it. Shaggy looked over to Greg, making a face at him because he had kicked him out of his thoughts. Greg was still asleep.

Shaggy grabbed his phone from the nightstand, he answered and before he could say anything, an angry voice said "You better get to my house right now. And by now, I mean **now.** " At first, Shaggy thought it was his mom but he recognized the voice right away. It was Velma and he froze up, the effect of being high completely went away and he became more focus now.

"V-Velma, did I do something?" asked Shaggy.

"Where are **_you_**?" said Velma. _Oh shit...she knows that I lied._

Shaggy felt the bed shifted and he looked back at Greg, who was sitting up looking at Shaggy. Greg looked at Shaggy, confused wanting to know who was on the phone. Shaggy needed to think of something quick.

"Look, I'll be there in a bit and we can talk." said Shaggy.

"Ok. You better get your lying butt here, Norville." said Velma, she sounded very upset. She hung up on Shaggy.

"Dude what the fuck?" said Greg, "Are you really going to let her control the fuck out of you?"

Shaggy hesitated, trying to choose his words wisely. "Not now, please Greg. I need to head off." Shaggy got up, he covered himself with the blanket and grabbed his clothes off the floor. "Can you give me a ride please?" asked Shaggy.

" _Seriously?"_ said Greg, now he was upset too.

"Please man. I would have stayed the night but I can't have her knowing about me or-"

"Us." said Greg cutting off Shaggy. "She doesn't even like you in that way, she is probably just gonna bitch at you."

Shaggy held back his tongue from telling Greg off, he knew that Greg was just being jealous. He got a text message from Velma then.

 **V: If you don't come over in 10 minutes, I'm going to tell your parents that you aren't at the library and that you are somewhere else instead.**

Shaggy knew that Velma had saved his butt so he really needed to think of something and get to her place quick. Shaggy looked back at Greg again, "Please, Greg."

Greg rolled his eyes and got out of bed, he started getting dressed. Shaggy went to the bathroom and got dressed, after he fixed himself in the bathroom, he noticed a red mark on the side of his neck. _Fuck._

"Hurry up before I change my damn mind." said Greg out side of the bathroom door. Shaggy walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his backpack. Greg stood at the door, wearing a band shirt and some jeans. "This is really pathetic of you." said Greg, he lit up a cigarette and took in a deep smoke.

Shaggy just stayed quiet and stood in front of Greg, he waited for Greg to open the door. Greg looked at Shaggy and and sighed sadly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" said Shaggy quickly, "Can we go already please?"

Greg didn't say anything else and just walked out of the apartment with Shaggy following behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Yup, shit is about to get real, Shelma shippers.**

* * *

 **|Chapter Six|**

When Velma got home, she went straight upstairs to her bedroom. She held her phone in her hands waiting impatiently on her bed. She was worried, she should have known something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong going on, she just knew it.

Velma looked down at her phone, it felt like a long while already. _I swear if he doesn't get here, I'm never talking to him again._

Velma typed at her phone screen angrily writing a text message to Shaggy.

 **V: If you don't get here in 10 minutes, I'm going to tell your parents that you aren't at the library.**

Velma threw her phone aside and laid back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. That was a harsh thing to say but she was just so worried about Shaggy. Shaggy wasn't acting like himself at all lately.

 _What the hell am I going to do…?_

Velma was expecting the worse, she had an idea of what it could be and she wasn't sure whether to question or just let it be.

Velma heard a knock at her bedroom door, she stood up gaining her composure. "Yes?" she said, Shaggy opened the door and peeked his head inside Velma's room.

"Can I come in?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes." Velma crossed her arms.

Shaggy walked inside Velma's room, he closed the door with his back. He stood there quietly looking down at his shoes. Velma looked at Shaggy, she noticed a hickey was on his neck, she felt her heart fall but she managed to keep herself from wanting to cry.

"Why did you lie about where you were?" she began. Shaggy looked up and said, "I just needed to get away okay?"

"Away from what?" asked Velma.

"From everything." Shaggy looked back down.

Velma sighed, "Can you tell me where you were then?" she asked.

"No." He said rather quickly.

"Why can't I know? You know that I won't tell the others." Velma walked a bit forward towards Shaggy.

"I just can't tell anyone." Shaggy walked towards Velma. They were close then.

"Were you fooling around?" Velma stared at Shaggy's hickey, "I see that red mark in your neck." Velma stared deep into Shaggy's eyes, "Have you been crying? What is wrong with your eyes, why do you smell funny?"

"Why does it matter to you so much if I'm seeing someone?" said Shaggy, he started getting frustrated because she started asking so many questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Cause…" said Velma, she never thought Shaggy would react like that.

"Why do want to know everything about me, since when does my life concerns you so much?" asked Shaggy, he continued, "None of you never cared, once we all graduate we are all going to forget about each other. It's already happening right now."

Velma was taken back, where was all of this was coming from? "How can you say that? We've been there for each other for a few years now and we have made many memories together, we have solved mysteries together and catch bad guys-"

Shaggy cut off Velma's sentence, "We were only there for each other because Fred and Daphne liked each other, and I liked you."

Velma stayed quiet.

"And you never liked me back yet you kissed me first. You lead me on then hurt me." Shaggy didn't know where this was coming from, he never spoke about the past before.

"No, I didn't." said Velma.

Shaggy tightened his hands into fists. "Just stop, seriously. Don't even worry about where I am or who I'm with."

Velma was hurt. "Fine." Velma took a step back.

"I appreciate that you didn't tell on me, thank you." Shaggy took a step back as well.

"Yeah…" Velma felt the urge to cry, _why can't he see that he means everything to me?_ "You're welcome."

"My friend is waiting for me outside, so I need to head off." Shaggy was about to walk out but she stopped him.

"Do you really think I lead you on?" she asked Shaggy. Shaggy bit his lip, "I mean, like, obviously. You kissed me then claim to only see me as a friend then."

Velma looked up at Shaggy and said, "Well I wasn't leading you on…I hid my feelings because Fred and Daphne claimed that they wanted to stay as friends."

Shaggy looked surprised, he felt a bit relieved but many questions came into mind. "What does that mean now?" he asked.

"That I..." she hesitated, " I still have feelings for you."

Shaggy felt his heart skip a beat, he noticed Velma's cheeks turn red. He felt so happy in that moment, he felt the strong urge to lean in and kiss her. He wanted to make her his girl but he knew he couldn't do that.

"But I know you don't have feelings anymore, Shaggy." Velma looked down sadly, "I mean you are seeing someone else and I have to respect that…"

Shaggy realized that he truly messed up because he had Greg to worry about. _Fuck…_

He didn't even know what to say, he wanted to tell her the truth but he knew that he couldn't tell her the truth about Greg because he was the reason why Shaggy started smoking. It would all have to be revealed.

So, all Shaggy could do was just leave. He needed to leave cause then he'd regret telling Velma the truth right there in that moment.

"I need to go…I'm sorry." Shaggy walked out of the door quickly. He left Velma standing there alone, feeling rejected.

 _I'm such an idiot…I confessed my feelings and I knew what was going to happen…_ thought Velma.

 _I truly lost my chance to be with the girl I love…_ thought Shaggy as he left the house and getting inside Greg's car.

The moment Shaggy got inside Greg's car, he felt a deep sharp pain in his chest. "So how did things go with her?" asked Greg, he placed his hand on Shaggy's lap.

"Okay." Shaggy stared at the hand on his lap.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" asked Greg. Shaggy looked out at the window, "Can you take me home please?"

Greg grunted and took off his hand from Shaggy's lap, "Okay, fine."

Shaggy continued to stare at the window, he noticed Velma stand at the window looking back him. _What the hell am I going to do...?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Seven:**

Things went back to the way they were the next day, except Shaggy avoided Velma whenever they were together with the others. Fred and Daphne had noticed there was some tension between Velma and Shaggy but no one never brought it up.

Two weeks went by and there was rumors going around school that there was going to be a slumber party coming up. Everyone was invited and Daphne thought it was a good idea to go, she mentioned it one time during lunch time when they all sat together.

"Is anyone going to be busy during the weekend?" she asked, Daphne's face lit up when she saw that Fred answered first.

"I'm not going to be really busy, babe, probably going to be with you of course." Fred gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek and she smiled. Velma looked away, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms together. Seeing couples made Velma sick, especially since she had feelings for Shaggy for still.

"I'm going to bring a friend along with me," said Shaggy, this was the party that Greg had been talking about last time.

"Well, that is groovy, me and Fred are going for sure. What about you, Velma?" said Daphne, looking over at Velma. Shaggy noticed that Velma tensed up.

Velma felt Shaggy's gaze on her, it made her stomach flip and tighten into knots. "Yeah, sure, I'll go if you guys are going," said Velma, she stood up. "I'm going to head off..." she walked away from the group, she felt his gaze on her back.

Shaggy felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, the one chance that he'd be with the girl of his dreams and he had messed it up.

 _I am such an idiot._

* * *

Velma looked at her reflection, she wanted to hide the reject and pain by putting on a little bit of makeup. Daphne had always wanted to doll her up, she had an image in her head of how Velma would look if she changed up her style a bit. For the party, Daphne let Velma put on one of her outfits that Daphne never really wore ever.

"You look so cute, I swear!" exclaimed Daphne.

"You think so?" asked Velma. Velma wore some black heels with her black skirt that had tiny roses, she wore some dark tights under her skirt then she had a peach color crop top sweater that had a white collar popping out of the crop top sweater.

"Hell yes! You look so gorgeous," Daphne smirked, she was looking at her own reflection on the mirror then. "But not as gorgeous as me." Daphne laughed it off a bit, Velma smiled back and shrugged slighty.

 _You've always been a bit full of yourself._ thought Velma.

"So are you ready to go show sexy self off at the party?" asked Daphne, "I'm pretty sure you'll get some cuties looking at your way tonight, honey."

Velma chuckled at the thought of that, feeling a bit insecure she said, "I truly doubt that honestly."

"I know that Shaggy has you feeling blue but you got to focus on you, V." said Daphne, placing her hand on Velma's shoulders. "There is plenty fish in the sea."

 _I hate that quote so much._ thought Velma.

"If you say so," said Velma, "I'm just going to try have as much fun as I can."

"That's the spirit, girl!" said Daphne, giving a sideways hug to Velma.

There was loud honk from outside, Daphne gasped looking very excited. "That's my baby, Freddy. Let's go before he drives off without us." said Daphne, joking around. Velma stood up, almost tripping, she was never used to using heels.

"Oh boy, jinkies." said Velma following Daphne out her bedroom.

* * *

"Aye, how do I look?" asked Greg.

Shaggy was on the couch, smoking a joint when he look to the back where Greg was standing by his bed. Greg had shaved and gotten a fresh haircut, his long brown curls side swept across his forehead. He wore a large sized Nirvana shirt and some ripped skinny black jeans, he had many necklaces and bracelets on.

"Uh, nice." replied Shaggy.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd say I look cute." said Greg walking over to the couch and stealing the joint from Shaggy lips. Greg smoked half the joint in one puff, a big fog of smoke coming out from his nostrils. "The fuck are you wearing man?"

Shaggy rolled his eyes, he really wasn't trying for the party tonight but he wore a long sleeve shirt and some jeans. "Does it really matter? It's just a party." Shaggy replied.

"Not just any party, man." said Greg, grabbing a bag of weed off the coffee table. "This is gonna be a stoned party."

Shaggy shrugged, "Alright." he stood up and looked into Greg's eyes.

"But just know that my friends are going to be there." said Shaggy.

"Like Velma?" asked Greg.

"Yes, so like, you need to keep it lowkey at the party." Shaggy pointed towards the bag of weed in Greg's hand.

Greg chuckled, he grabbed his cap and placed it backwards on his head and grabbed the keys. "Trust me, I always keeps everything on the low." Greg gripped the back of Shaggy's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Shaggy tensed up, not kissing him back.

* * *

The music was so loud and so many people were drinking that night, so many people fooling around and drama was being made but then there that large variety of party animals getting stoned. Greg was making a lot of money throughout the whole evening and watching the whole room turning foggy and the people get high made him laugh in the inside.

Shaggy had been walking around throughout the whole evening, wondering when his friends would get there. He did not want to be associated with Greg whatsoever and Greg understood that because as long as he was making money that night, he really could have cared less.

But then in that moment, Shaggy's friends got there and everyone in the crowd had been looking towards Velma's way. Many were shocked to see how beautiful Velma looked, some looked away not really caring who Velma was. For Shaggy, he felt his throat dry up and he felt a warm feeling spreading all around in between his legs.

 _Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko started playing_

Greg had noticed as well, he was unsure as to who the girl was. He had never seen Velma before ever so he didn't know that this was the girl that Shaggy had fallen in love with. Greg had literally felt time freeze when he saw Velma, her brown eyes shining behind her glasses. In that moment, Greg just knew that he had to get this girl.

 _🎶 I can see you're real smart,_ _world class piece of art,_ _I can see you in the dark._ _All we have to do is start 🎶_

Shaggy went up to Velma, he cleared his throat. "Hey Velma, you look really pretty tonight." he said.

Velma felt her cheeks heat up, "Thank you..."

 _🎶 I just wanna tell you that you're really, pretty girl. I just wanna know if you will let me, be your world 🎶_

Greg noticed Shaggy go up to the girl, he shook his head and thought to himself that he could get this girl to have more interest in him. _Why the hell would this hot chick ever go for an idiot like him?_

 _🎶 You're the one I like. I will find a reason tonight, feel it all, despite the fact that you don't like my type 🎶_

"You look cute too, Shaggy." said Velma, she smiled at Shaggy. Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck, he felt someone bump into him and he looked at the person who bumped into him. It was Greg.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" asked Greg enthusiastically.

 _Fuck...no_ thought Shaggy.

Velma looked at the guy in front of her, he was pretty attractive, something about his blue eyes intrigued her. Shaggy noticed the instant connection between them and felt jealousy.

"Are you always this annoying?" said Shaggy towards Greg, giving him a look.

"No, but when I see a cute girl, I just got to know her name." replied Greg, he winked at Shaggy

"My name is Velma..." said Velma, speaking up. Greg looked back at Velma then, he looked at her up and down. He realized that this was the girl. The girl that Shaggy loved so much.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Greg, looking at Shaggy and coughing nervously. Shaggy looked at Greg angrily.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to Velma, Shaggy?" asked Greg.

Shaggy felt so much anger and jealousy but he held back. "Velma, this is my friend, Greg."

Velma smiled at Greg and she said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too cutie." said Greg, sounding flirty.

Velma blushed.

"Me and Shaggy go way back, don't we?" said Greg, nudging Shaggy in the rib real hard.

Shaggy nodded and said, "Yeah, we do."

"Interesting, well I'm gonna go and get myself a drink." said Velma, walking past the two guys and going over to the table where all the booze was. Shaggy looked at Greg then.

"You better back the fuck off." said Shaggy. Greg held his hands up, trying to act innocent. "Hey, chill man, I didn't even know that was her."

"Well you know now so like back off, Greg." replied Shaggy, he walked away.

Greg shrugged and laughed, he told himself, "Backing off or not, she'll be mine at the end of this night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: All rights belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **|Chapter Eight|**

Daphne had been dancing with Fred most of the evening until she noticed Velma sitting down on the stairs with a red cup in hand. Daphne looked up at Fred, she gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm gonna check on Velma, she looks a bit lonely." said Daphne.

"It's okay, I'm gonna go get a drink. Want one too?" asked Fred.

"Yes, please." replied Daphne, walking away and going up to Velma.

Velma noticed Daphne and gave her a sad smile, "I'm thinking of heading off soon." said Velma.

"Why?!" exclaimed Daphne. "It's only been a hour or two since we've gotten here."

"Eh." said Velma.

"Where's Shaggy?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since we got here. His friend is cute though." replied Velma, taking a sip from her cup.

Daphne sat down next to Velma then, "Oh really. What's his name?"

"Greg, I think?" replied Velma.

"Interesting." said Daphne.

Greg came up to Daphne and Velma, sitting in between them. "Well, what are you both chatting about ladies?" Daphne was confused as to who this person was but Velma gave a signal saying that it was Greg.

"Oh nothing much. Look, here comes my boyfriend." said Daphne, standing up and grabbing the drink from Fred's hand.

"Who is this?" asked Fred, giving Greg a bad look.

"I'm Greg. Shaggy's friend." Greg took his hand out, waiting for Fred to take out his hand so he can shake his hand.

"Oh." said Fred, he got bad vibes from him.

Greg placed his hand down, he already didn't like this guy. "Well, I'm Fred. Daphne's boyfriend." said Fred, placing his arm around Daphne's waist.

"Oh that's her name? Daphne." replied Greg. _I know Shaggy's friends now...great._

"Yes, well we are gonna go and dance now." said Fred, he looked at Velma. "If you need anything, let us know." Velma nodded.

Daphne gave Velma a look that basically said 'talk to him, he is cute'. Velma smirked and shrugged slightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Greg, turning to look at Velma. "Oh, it's nothing." replied Velma.

"Hah, are you sure? I have a feeling your friend just gave you the queue to give me a chance." said Greg.

Velma chuckled, "Um, well your not wrong."

Greg moved closer to Velma then, "What do you see in him?"

Velma's eyes widen. "Him?"

"Shaggy." Greg replied.

Velma sighed and took another sip from her drink. "Oh...he told you?"Greg nodded.

Greg moved closer to Velma, he gently bit his lower lip, "He is an idiot. If you would've told me that you had feelings for me, oh man...the things that I'd do to you."

Velma felt her breath catch in her throat, she was fixated on the way he had bit his lip. Velma couldn't deny that Greg was attractive, the rebellious look and his mysterious eyes had her instantly hooked. Velma grew quiet, she moved slightly in her place. Greg realized so he moved back. "Sorry, that was a little too much right?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah." she said, she felt uneasy.

"My bad...I'll just go then." Greg was about to stand up but Velma placed her hand on his arm. "No wait," she said, "Stay."

Greg moved closer to Velma again, "Yes?"

"I really want to forget about him...it just hurts too much. He already has another girl. I've seen the love bites on him." said Velma. Greg wanted to smile, little did she know was that he was the reason for those hickeys on Shaggy.

"Do you trust me?" asked Greg, looking deep into Velma's eyes.

"Um...I don't know, I mean, I barely just met you-" said Velma.

"Yes or no?" said Greg.

Velma hesitated, "Yes."

Greg stood up and grabbed Velma's hand pulling her up. Greg started walking up the stairs, Velma followed.

"Where are we going?" asked Velma. "Somewhere quiet." replied Greg.

Greg took Velma into a secluded bedroom. The room became insanely quiet even though outside the door there was the loud bass coming from the music that shook the whole house.

Velma stood there awkwardly as Greg walked over to the bed and sat on it. Greg took out a small bag of pills out of his jacket. Velma's eyes widen. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is Xanax" said Greg, giving her a look. He took a pill and placed it on Velma's hand, "Take it."

Velma stood there nervously, she looked down at the small tablet in her hand. "I don't know..."

"Its just one, it isn't gonna do you harm." replied Greg.

Velma sighed and she threw it inside her mouth and swallowed hard. She stared down at her feet when she had taken the Xanax.

Velma looked back up at Greg, he was sitting down on the edge of the bed. He had a joint between his lips, he had just lit it up with a lighter. He inhaled the substance and a big fog of smoke came out of his nostrils.

Greg took away the joint away from his lips, he looked at Velma up and down slowly. "Sit next to me." he said.

Velma hesitated but she walked slowly over to the bed and she sat next to him. Greg placed the joint against his lips again, he stared at the wall. Velma just stared at his lips, watching him take the joint away from his lips again and seeing another big fog of smoke come out of his mouth.

Velma was mesmerized by the blue eyes that stared intently into her own brown eyes then. Greg placed a hand on the side of Velma's face, he leaned into her face and blew a fog of smoke on her lips. Velma coughed loudly, the smell was overwhelming.

Greg placed the joint in between Velma's lips but she shook her head and took the thing away from her mouth. "I don't smoke..." she said.

"But I thought you wanted to forget about him?" Greg asked. Velma frowned, "Not like this."

"You just popped a pill right now, so you can't really say that." said Greg.

Velma sighed, "You better not tell anyone that I did drugs..."

Velma placed the blunt back in her lips, she took in a deep breath and coughed a lot afterwards.

"It smells really bad...it's giving me a headache." Velma said. Greg smirked, "But it takes your mind off things, off of certain people." Greg leaned in and placed a kiss on Velma's lips.

Velma was surprised but she closed her eyes and quickly kissed back. Greg grabbed Velma's hair hard, he held her still so he can more control of the kiss. Greg kissed rather quickly, he bit Velma's lip hard and she winced saying "Ouch!"

Greg smirked, "Didn't you like that?" he placed his hand on Velma's lap, his hand was running up her inner thigh. Velma's eyes widen and she closed her thighs shut.

Velma started moving away then, "Um not really..."

"Are you a virgin?" asked Greg. Velma was taken back, "That's kinda personal."

"So was the kiss but you kissed me back." said Greg, leaning in to kiss Velma. Velma touched her lips nervously, "Yes I am..."

"I see...Shaggy likes them as virgins." replied Greg placing his forehead against Velma's forehead.

Velma started seeing everything spin and blur at the same time, she pushed Greg away.

"Um...I need to leave...I'm starting not to feel good..." she said.

"C'mon baby, I'll make it special." said Greg, placing his hands on Velma's waist again.

Velma instantly stood up and shook her head, "No..." She felt the ground moving beneath her feet. "I'm not ready to do that stuff." She started walking towards the door but she tripped and fell. Greg stood up and walked over to Velma's body.

Shaggy suddenly opened the door to the bedroom and froze up. "What the fuck?" he said bluntly.

Greg looked up at Shaggy and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: All rights belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **|Chapter Nine|**

Shaggy was outside of the house's balcony with a cigarette between his lips and a cup of beer in hand. It was a chilly night and it was starting to get late when Shaggy checked his phone. Shaggy was lost in his thoughts, he was thinking about Velma. He wished for so many things...he wished to graduate on time, get the girl, and just be happy but he knew that it was rare for a good ending to happen, especially in real life.

Shaggy felt awfully alone tonight. He had saw how beautiful Velma looked and how happy she was tonight. Velma looked like she had already moved on from him. He had hoped she didn't because he still had feelings for her and the thought of anyone stealing her attention away made Shaggy jealous. It made Shaggy jealous when he saw the way Greg looked at her.

Shaggy was so sad even though he was at a party surrounded by drunk people who were having fun. He never had anyone to vent to because he knew he couldn't trust Greg or Freddy and Daphne. His parents didn't know Shaggy too well so if they had known half the things he did, they'd be utterly ashamed and kick him out of the house.

Shaggy only trusted Velma, he only vented to her about half of his problems. Never once did she judge him. That was something that Shaggy liked about Velma, but now things were awkward. Things were tense between them. Shaggy truly felt like he lost his best friend, someone he'd come to adore so much.

Shaggy decided to throw his cigarette away and chug down the rest of his beer. He took out his cologne and sprayed some on before going back inside the party house. He bumped into a few people and some couples who were making out. Finally spotted Freddy and Daphne, who were sitting down on the staircase laughing and talking.

"Hey guys..." said Shaggy, standing in front of the couple.

"What's up! Where have you been all night?" asked Freddy, putting his arm around Daphne's waist.

"Nothing, just talking to some friends outside." lied Shaggy.

"We're gonna leave right now, it's getting pretty late. Would you want a ride?" asked Daphne.

"I'd appreciate that...did Velma leave already?" asked Shaggy.

"Nope, we saw her talking to your friend a while ago." replied Fred.

 _That asshole..._ thought Shaggy.

"Oh..." said Shaggy.

"We're gonna take her home too, can you go let her know that we're leaving please?" asked Daphne.

"Sure." said Shaggy.

Shaggy started walking up the stairs looking for Velma, he heard a loud thud inside one of the rooms and the sound of Velma's voice. Shaggy opened the door then and saw Velma on the ground and Greg standing next to her body.

"What the fuck?" said Shaggy bluntly.

Greg looked up and grinned. Shaggy walked inside the room and shoved Greg hard. "What the fuck were you doing to her?" said Shaggy. "Calm the fuck down, she just fell down."

Shaggy looked at Velma, she passed out on the floor. He looked back at Greg and asked "Why does it smell like pot in here?"

"I started smoking and she asked for some so I wasn't gonna resist." said Greg, lying.

Shaggy was angry, his blood was boiling. "Dammit Greg! Get the fuck out of here or I'm gonna kick your ass." Greg chuckled, "I like it when you get rough, baby."

"Shut the fuck up." said Shaggy, shoving Greg again. Greg rolled his eyes and started walking out, "She was a nice fuck."

Before Shaggy could react, Greg already walked out of the room. Shaggy kneel down next to Velma, he started shaking her away.

"Velma, wake up." said Shaggy, he saw her open eyes slowly. Velma was looking all over the place. _Fuck she is really stoned._ thought Shaggy.

"Velma, we need to leave already." said Shaggy. Velma looked at Shaggy and said, "Did I fall?"

"Yes, you did." said Shaggy shortly. "Where did Greg go?" asked Velma.

"He left already." replied Shaggy. "Oh...oh my god, that pill fucked me up..." said Velma.

"What did you take?" said Shaggy, his skin was boiling with hate for Greg now. "...Xa...nax?" said Velma, her words were slurred.

"Fuck...fuck." said Shaggy, he shook his head in disappointment. There was no one he could let anyone see her like this.

Shaggy stood up and took his hand out, "Fred and Daphne are waiting for us, we need to leave."

"No! I wanna stay." said Velma.

"Velma..." said Shaggy, he knew he couldn't let his other friends see Velma like this.

"I feel so fucking happy, Shaggy. I've never been so happy ever since you..." Velma stopped mid sentence because she started laughing then. Shaggy shrugged and said, "Come on, you need to get up..."

"I can't feel my legs...jinkies! I feel like I'm literally fucking floating." again, Velma continued to laugh.

Shaggy sighed, "Hold on, I'm gonna go tell Daphne and Fred something. I'll be back."

Velma nodded and rolled onto her side into fetal position. Shaggy walked down the stairs, he saw Fred and Daphne by the door already. "Velma left already a long time ago, she texted me." lied Shaggy.

Daphne frowned and said, "That's strange, do you know who she left with?"

"She left walking home." said Shaggy.

"Oh okay...well, do you still want a ride?" asked Fred.

"Nah, I'm good. My friend is gonna give me a ride." replied Shaggy.

"Alright, well see you on Monday." said Fred, Daphne waved goodbye.

Shaggy went back upstairs to find Velma still on the floor, she had fallen back asleep. Shaggy took out his phone and called Greg.

 **Greg: What do you want?**

 **Shaggy: I need a favor.**

 **Greg: Oh, after being a dick to me now you want a favor, how about you fuck off-**

 **Shaggy: Look, I'm sorry.**

 **Greg: Fine, whatever.**

 **...**

 **Shaggy: Are you still here?**

 **Greg: I'm guessing you need to drop your little girlfriend off.**

 **Shaggy: Yes...**

 **Greg: Meet me outside in 5 minutes or your sorry ass stays here.**

Shaggy heard Greg hang up, but he could care less. Shaggy started to pick up Velma but she woke up and smiled at him, "You're such a cutie, Norville." she giggled.

 _Why is she using my first name..._

"Is your mom expecting you to be home?" asked Shaggy. "Oh no, she doesn't know anything." Velma smirked, "I told her I was spending the night at Daphne's. I'm such a rebel!" Velma poked Shaggy's nose. "

"We're like, going to my place, you're crashing at my place okay?" said Shaggy.

"Okay..." said Velma, "Can I sleep now?"

"Yes." replied Shaggy.

* * *

Greg was waiting inside his car. He hated that Shaggy cared more about that little girl more than him.

Shaggy had known him longer, they had done everything together and yet Shaggy is in love with her. Greg had been hoping that he'd get that Velma chick falling for him so he can just break the news to her that he has been screwing around with Shaggy for a long time.

Greg noticed Shaggy walking towards his car, holding Velma in his arms. Greg lowered down his window, "Should we put her in my trunk?" he asked, joking around.

"Can you help me open the back door?" said Shaggy, ignoring the joke.

Greg opened the back door and watch Shaggy put her in the back seat. Greg never understood why he did favors for Shaggy, maybe it was because he had nothing better to do with his life.

Shaggy got inside the passenger seat, he looked at Greg. "Thank you for this..." before Shaggy can continue, Greg cut him off.

"Don't even start with that shit. You were shoving me and acting like you're big shit when really you're a pussy." said Greg. "So don't thank me. I'm doing this because I fucking pity you."

"You drank a lot didn't you...?" asked Shaggy. Shaggy knew how aggressive Greg gets when he is really drunk. "I can still drive us all home." said Greg, the engine roared loudly and he viciously drove out of the party house.

The ride was quiet until Greg spoke again. "Where am I dropping your little girlfriend off?"

"My place." replied Shaggy.

"Gonna get sloppy seconds huh? I never thought you were that type of guy." said Greg.

"That isn't what I'm trying to do here." said Shaggy, he got bothered. "I couldn't let my friends see her all stoned, they would have made a big deal and her parents are really strict. I wouldn't have wanted that for her."

"You better not cheat on me." said Greg. Shaggy looked off to the side, making a face. _We aren't even dating..._

Shaggy wished he never had done any of the things he did with Greg, he couldn't recognize him when he was drunk. Greg was a completely different person, he was controlling and intimidating. It made Shaggy wonder if Greg did do something to Velma, he was afraid to find out but he asked either way.

"Were you saying the truth...?" asked Shaggy.

"What are you talking about?" replied Greg.

"You and Velma...you know." said Shaggy.

"Fucking? Hah. I was just trying to get to you. I offered but she declined right away." said Greg, "You got yourself a little virgin here. Pretty sure she wanted you to be her first."

"Alright." said Shaggy quietly, he felt his cheeks burn a bit.

Greg parked in front of Shaggy's house, Shaggy unbuckled his seat belt and said, "Thank you, Greg. I appreciate it." Greg stopped Shaggy by gripping his arm roughly.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss at least?" asked Greg.

Shaggy was hesitating, he looked to the back to see that Velma was quietly snoring in her sleep. Shaggy looked back at Greg and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Greg smiled, feeling content. He watched as Shaggy got out of the car and opened the back door to carry Velma's unconscious body again. "See you later." said Greg, driving off.

Shaggy stood on the sidewalk, holding Velma in his arms, he looked down at her and smiled. _She looks so beautiful with her eyes closed._

* * *

Shaggy managed to get inside the house through the back door without getting caught by his parents. He walked over to his bed, feeling his arms give out when he placed Velma's unconscious body on his bed. The room was dim, the nightlight outside Shaggy's window shined on Velma. She was slightly snoring, Shaggy stayed looking at her for a few minutes until he heard Scooby wake up.

"Raggy?" said Scooby.

"Oh hey there bud, I barely just came back." replied Shaggy. "Roh, rokay." said Scooby, he yawned and stretched himself out on the couch. "Go to sleep, old pal. Its pretty late." said Shaggy. Shaggy didn't a response back, instead a loud snore. Indeed, Scooby was asleep.

Shaggy decided to go to the restroom and take a shower. He stayed in the shower for a long while, thoughts ran through his head honestly. _How could she do those things...? I never thought she'd ever go that far. How am I going to explain everything to her tomorrow?_ At the same time, Shaggy was relieved that nothing else happened with Greg but he needed to make sure to protect Velma from him because he knew that Greg could have bad intentions most of the time. Shaggy needed to protect her from finding out the truth.

But at the same time...how?


End file.
